Christos14,the Blader's Flame Sagittario
Basic Info User: Christos14, The blader Type: Stamina Launcher:String Launcher Main Description This is Christos14, the Blader's Flame Sagittario,he get Flame Sagittario from the BeyBlade Shop. Face bolt: Sagittario The Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the zodiac which is a creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. It has the letters SGTO abbreviating the Beyblade's name. It has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow with an arrow. Energy Ring: Sagittario The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/heads. It's weight is mainly packed at the outside, resulting in good Balance, improving Stamina Fusion Wheel: Flame The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170 (Beat Lynx), C145 and 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality , but it is recommended not to use this metal wheel with the track C145 because flame is a thin metal wheel that will expose C145 to low attackers . Flame is a Tier 3 wheel for stamina. The Spikes on the Flame wheel can allow Flame Sagittario, and other beyblades with the flame fusion wheel can push themselves away from the other beyblade. Spin Track: C145 A unique Track that has the claws on it to strike opponents underneath. The claws point straight out in battle due to the spin, and stay that way through the rest of the battle. Yellow with checkered stickers, this Track helps to provide the bey with good Defense. Because of the Flame Fusion Wheel's shape, a low attacker like Screw Capricorne 90MF can attack the C145 track when used with Flame Fusion Wheel. It will make the bey lose its Balance. Performance Tip: S The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the bottom is easily knocked off balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as WD/SD/D/EWD/SWD/PD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It is not as powerful as an ES, BS or any other Stamina type Performance Tips. Because of its poor balance, when used with C145, the Track usually touches the floor when hit with a strong Attack which will cause it to lose Stamina and Balance. But with the spikes on the flame metal wheel, Flame Sagittario can push itself upwards. Abilities Omega Claw Strike- Sagittario Strikes out with its claws. Special Move Sagittario Flame Claw- Sagittario extends its claws, catches on fire, and attacks, dealing massive damage to the opponent. Gallery MFB Archer.png|Sagittario's beast Facebolt_SAGITTARIO_BB35_19511.png|The Face Bolt Clearwheel_sagittario.jpg|The Clear Wheel C145.jpg|The Spin Track Bottom_s_img.jpg|The Penformance Tip